Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin/Rap Meanings
Peter: So, Homer Simpson, I hear you like donuts(Homer eats a bunch of donuts everyday I'm suprised he doesn't have diabetes.) I may have some here and maybe a few boners(Apparently Peter has multiple dicks some of which might be erect due to Peter's homosexual urges.) Why is your wife's hair tall and also blue?(Blue is an odd hair color for a human but humans don't usually have bright yellow skin either.) Did someone take a crap on it? Oh, it's probably you(Because homer has blue feces that stick to hair permanently Peter believes that Homer pooped on marge's hair for some reason.) We're named after a creature, and you're not(Griffin sounds like Griffon common mistake.Due to the fact that the lyrics were written mainly by children between the ages of 9 and 7 this constitutes as a diss.) Just go back to your house and play with a bunch of blocks(Homer apparently loves playing with blocks.) Just stay out of my life, and just turn around, you dope(Peter tells homer to leave him alone...) I'll kill your wife and you'll just say "D'oh!"(Then threatens to kill his wife and mocks him for not being able to do anything about it.) Homer: Homer Simpson, yeah that's me(Homer Simpson does his best Eric Cartman impression while being partially castrated and raping a eunuch by the fire and renders the announcer pointless by saying his name.) You're just a gay loner with a gay family(Due to the aforementioned age of the writers being gay is an awful thing.Apparently Loners have families in which every single relative is homosexual. Your sons are dicks, so is your dog(Among Peter's afformentioned Boners are penises named Stewie,Chris,and,Brian.) Your wife sucks balls and your daughter's a frog(Lois is known for her promiscuous ways throughout the series.Meg became a frog in one episode and due to the Griffins neglecting her she stayed this way.) You think you can beat me, well, your wrong(Homer uses this generic line.) I will trash you by the end of this song(To build up to an equally filler line.) Just leave me alone and eat your own crap(Peter loves the taste of Homer's blue crap.Homer wishes he'd eat his own.) Kill yourself and end this batlle of rap(Homer tries to win by sending Peter juvenile insults.) Verse 2 Peter: Alright Homer, you've gone to far(Apparently Peter's too much of a Pussy and is highly bothered by death threats which results in his hanging himself in the Simpsons-Family Guy crossovers Writing in blood on the walls you've gone to far homer.) I will kick your ass, shoot you and leave your body in Apu's mart(To cope with Homer's immaturity Peter becomes equally immature making threats that he would only save for the chicken.) Take my Chris versus little Bart(Peter steals the Simpsons ability to predict the future.He also refers to Bart in a way a pedophile might refer to their next victim and spends the rest of his bars ranting about him.) My Chris will kick your Bart's ass in the Kwik-E-Mart(Peter twice refrences the same area under different names.Nice try Matthew.) Why is your son obsessed with This Kristy the Clown guy?(Peter believes that Bart obsessed with Krusty.) He's stupid and I think that he should die(Peter's hatred for Bart is revealed.) You're so abusive to your little son(Peter calls Homer abusive despite Peter's own enjoyment at the idea of killing Bart.) Looks like I'm gonna have to leave you alone with this one(A different line like "If wanted your son to die I'd leave him with you" would've been better but due to the fact that this was before no scheduling they had to keep it shitty.) Homer: Chris is just stupid, I mean he's an evil monkey(Homer doesn't watch family guy so he confuses the characters.) In fact, your whole family are stupid little donkeys(Homer shows off his bad grammar and inability to correctly classify animals.) Maybe you should just go and burn in hell(Due to Peter's crimes he MIGHT need to burn in hell.) Or maybe you should just go and rot in a cell.(But if hell is too crowded Peter should just go to jail.) I've said it once already, you can't beat me(He re-uses filler from before.) My show is better, can't you just see?(He mocks Peter's glasses claiming without them he can't see how great the show is.) I'm kinda sad your wife didn't die in a resort(He wants Lois retire peacefully and die in bliss but knows if she's married to someone like Peter she won't.) And remember Peter, EAT MY SHORTS!(Homer straight up steals Bart's catchphrase despite not wearing shorts.)